


Intermission

by WretchedEscapist



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Intoxication, M/M, Mild Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, sexual pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedEscapist/pseuds/WretchedEscapist
Summary: It's a late night at the Battle Tree when Guzma agrees to be Grimsley's partner in a Super Multi Battle. All is well until a misplaced pokemon attack leaves Guzma reeling.





	1. Chapter 1

Shortly after disbanding Team Skull, Guzma ended up turning to Hala for support. He had no one else. His mother was too cowardly to stand up for herself, and his father hated his guts. Sure, the man couldn’t smack him around anymore, but psychological and verbal abuse wasn’t much better. It wasn’t only about him, either. He hated seeing the way his father treated his mom when he was around. For her sake and his, he had to leave. Things were always better when he was gone.

After having earned his Z-ring, Hala suggested the Battle Tree as an outlet for Guzma's latent aggression. He'd then proceeded to take to it like a fish to water, hungry for the plethora of challenges it provided. After some coaching he'd become a formidable foe, securing a comfortable spot near the top in no time at all. Though he said he’d never change, he had become much more docile these past months. More stoic and quiet, especially in the moment. No less intimidating, of course, in stature or mannerism. Anyone who messed with him knew exactly what they were getting into.

There were others here as well. Only a handful had showed up tonight, as was usual for the later hours. The sun hung below the horizon, darkening the sky to that wonderful deep, navy blue.

He sat perched on the outskirts within the flickering firelight, not aware of what was going on up front. He still didn’t particularly know what he wanted to do tonight. Something felt off.

He glimpsed someone approaching him out the corner of his eye; silent and gleaming like a wraith beneath the full moonlight. He looked up in time to see Grimsley standing over him, observing him with those seductive, dark eyes.

“How would you like to be my partner this evening?”

Guzma stood up to assume his full height, which was several inches above Grimsley. He crossed his arms, observing the other male with those pale, grey eyes. He was smiling a bit, but on him the expression was almost sinister. Grimsley was yet another with high rank. Though Guzma had only seen him fight a couple of times, he’d never seen him lose. Due in part to having more experience the older man was several steps above his own lofty rank.

“I’ve heard only good things about you.” The other man continued, keeping eye contact until allowing his gaze to drift lower.

Guzma shrugged, pretending not to notice. “I guess. Don’t have anything else going on.”

Grimsley met his eyes again with that mischievous smile.

“Good. Let’s get started.” He turned on his heel, beckoning the larger male after him. “I always do love battling by moonlight. I’m guessing you do as well …?”

“I focus easier when the hot sun isn’t beating on my back.”

“Understandable.”

Their conversation was cut short when they met the receptionist. Together, they proceeded to check in.

 

((()))

 

There was never any way of knowing how long a single run would last. Battles sometimes went for weeks or even months, with plenty of breaks, of course. Guzma made it past the hundred mark often, undefeated. He bet Grimsley did as well. What had started as a one-night affair was promising to be a long-time commitment.

The longer they fought side by side the more clear it became how good of a team they made. It wasn’t until two hours in that something went amiss. It had nothing to do with a loss of course; the two of them beat down these next opponents as fast as the last two.

What happened was the opponent’s salazzle had used ‘Sweet Scent’. The intoxicating pheromones fell upon Guzma’s pokémon as well as Guzma himself. The noxious cloud hit him head-on, floral scents clinging to his coat and hair in an invisible layer. He recoiled from it, snarling with annoyance.

Grimsley sent him a shocked and worried look. He had no time to say anything before Guzma launched his next attack. The salazzle went down with one hit. For a few moments more the battle raged, once again the two of them ended up victorious.

Together they went headlong into the next battle, then, upon Guzma's insistence that he was fine. Grimsley kept a worried eye on his partner as they continued forth to meet the next combatants.

At first, everything went without a hitch. Guzma's Golisopod knocked out the enemy's pokémon with a well-placed First Impression. Grimsley followed it up with a play rough from his Absol, which almost took the second pokémon down. It held strong, though, and launched its counter without missing a beat.

Golisopod was soon sent back with Emergency Exit, and for the first time tonight Guzma slipped up. He lost focus. Couldn't seem to figure out which pokémon to send in next. Sluggishly he observed what they were up against before finally deciding.

Grimsley looked even more concerned, now. Not because he didn't want to lose, no, he was worried about Guzma. Pokémon toxins and pheromones could be volatile and unpredictable when introduced on a human subject. He could have needed medical assistance.

Guzma's determination was unmatched, however. He wasn't going to stop for anything. Grimsley did his best to pick up the slack. By the end of the match they were both exhausted. Guzma was out of sorts, unsteady and flushed. He pulled at his jacket a little, feeling hot all over. Still he managed a smirk in the direction of the losers at being victorious.

“Would you like to continue?” asked the lady overseeing everything.

Grimsley looked at Guzma again with rising concern.

“Actually, I think a break is in order.”

“I’m fine…” Guzma growled at him. “We can keep going.”

His voice was low, husky. It sent tingles down Grimsley’s spine. He approached the taller male, heedless of any danger.

“How about a little walk in the woods to clear our heads, hm? Then we can come back and continue right where we left off.”

Guzma shifted, staring the other man down with more intensity than usual. His eyes were heavy-lidded and dark, his expression restless and bothered. When he turned his head away he looked troubled, almost pensive. Beneath the blazing moonlight the flush on his cheeks and neck was obvious.

At last, with one final glance at the arena he agreed to a small intermission and they headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: Very little proof reading was done here compared to most my works. Still, smut galore and I hope someone finds enjoyment out of it.

Somehow, down here upon the open grounds the air felt cooler. Fresher. The forest which surrounded the Battle Tree was far from sprawling, but it was dense and more than big enough to disappear into should one desire it.

Guzma and Grimsley headed in, guided only by moonlight and the retreating firelight of the Battle Tree behind them.

Already Guzma was starting to feel a bit better. With the gentle breeze some of the heat he was giving off abated. There was a delicious floral scent in the air which seemed to draw him deeper into a relaxed state. It took him a moment to realize the scent wasn’t leaving, and then that it was in fact clinging to his clothing. By then he was already too dazed to care. Everything felt fine; _more_ than fine. There was nothing in the world to worry about.

Colors and lights were so vivid and beautiful right now. Every star in the sky was a pristine lantern surrounded by infinite possibilities. The moon was a ghostly impression, casting everything in ethereal light.

His partner stayed with him all the while, idly toying with a coin between his fingers as he kept a furtive gaze upon Guzma. Concern graced his features. The further they walked, the younger man only seemed to become more inebriated. They were deep within the woods, far from prying eyes, when the boy stopped in his tracks.

Guzma placed a hand against a tree as he steadied himself. Grimsley halted immediately to look at him, his awareness having never faltered.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, steadying the coin between his fingers as he approached. “You’re being terribly quiet.”

Guzma slid down a little, his heavy-lidded gaze falling upon the other man. A moonbeam caught his white kimono making it gleam in the darkness. God, had he always been so attractive? With that thin, almost feminine frame, the graceful sway of his steps, the way he gazed back at him with those dark, troubled eyes.

Trying to shake off his thoughts, Guzma huffed, feeling annoyed at himself.

“Tch. I told you already I’m fine.”

He pushed from the tree then sauntered closer, meeting the other man half-way with a critical stare.

Grimsley paused, his concern turning to curiosity.

“Why do you care so much anyway, huh?” Guzma growled, taking hold of the other man’s sleeve.

The fabric was silken between his fingers. He started rubbing it without even realizing, his sense of touch enhanced tenfold by the toxins in his system. He loomed over the smaller man like a great dark beast, the moon shining at his back.

“You don’t even know me.”

A smile touched Grimsley’s features at that. An expression which, for some reason, made Guzma want to punch him.

“Actually, I do.” Grimsley said, utterly serene beneath the larger male’s grasp.

Guzma’s eyes narrowed at this response.

“You caused quite the uproar all over Alola with your ‘Team Skull’. Thieving and terrorizing. Even managing to get Aether caught up in the mess. Or were they the ones that caught _you?”_

There was no reply as those steely grey eyes traced Grimsley’s devilish smile. Guzma’s mind was working.

“Why do you think I wanted you on my side?” he continued, his gaze lingering upon Guzma’s lips for a moment. “You have quite the reputation… Everyone is just waiting for you to snap and go wild again, like some beast that can’t be tamed.”

Suddenly Grimsley’s back was up against a tree, his mouth crushed beneath Guzma’s.

His breath caught, his hands finding purchase upon the larger male’s hoodie as he was forced to balance upon gnarled tree roots.

His lips parted in a gasp and Guzma shoved his tongue in deep. Grimsley’s eyes rolled back, falling closed as he crumpled beneath the kiss without so much as a twitch of protest. He gripped the other man’s hoodie, twisting to pull him closer.

The kiss broke as Guzma yanked at Grimsley’s black scarf, leaving it dangling open upon his shoulders.

 “Guzma,” Grimsley gasped now that he was able, flushed and stammering. “What are you--? Why--?”

With ease his kimono was pulled open. Beneath the moonlight his pale skin glowed just as bright as the alabaster fabric. Guzma dove in, laying a stripe along his pulse point with his tongue. Grimsley shook beneath him, helpless, a harsh breath following a shaky moan.

“I want you,” Guzma breathed against his ear, “Isn’t that obvious?”

His lust-drunk voice pierced Grimsley to the core. Arousal rose within him like a malevolent force. As much as he wanted to trust the younger man’s feelings he could smell the toxins on him; floral but sharp as alcohol. In such a heavy concentration they must have taken him over, seeping into his very pores. The smell was enough to make him light-headed.

He tried to crane his neck away, pushing back against Guzma’s broad shoulders. All this did was expose more flesh for the younger man to suck on and lick. Grimsley’s arms shook as ecstasy cascaded down his spine and his struggles faltered.

“You have to stop,” he gasped, “It’s that salazzle's poison talking, not you.”

Clearly this was not what Guzma wanted to hear. With a growl he slid his hands down inside Grimsley’s kimono and grabbed his ass. He lifted him up against the tree, then, forcing him to hold onto him with his thighs.

Only then did Grimsley realize how hard he was. His silken pants did nothing to prevent it from pressing into Guzma’s toned stomach.

“Don’t give me that.” Guzma snarled. “You want this just as bad as me. You think I can’t feel it?”

Holding him firm, Guzma grinded against the smaller male. He pulled him against himself, leaning against him as he arched and humped him hard. A low moan rumbled in his chest like a bestial growl.

“You can feel me too, can’t you?” he breathed.

Grimsley curled his fingers within Guzma’s soft jacket, gripping it hard. His head was tilted back, his eyes watery as he panted.

“Yes…” he spoke almost in a whisper. _“Yes.”_

Dizzying waves of pleasure mounted higher and higher with the friction as Guzma held his hips and slid against him. Grimsley’s panting was ragged, breath catching as his thighs tensed on either side of the other man’s waist.

Guzma hissed a sharp curse, “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Do it…” Grimsley told him, then, his resistance toppling like a spearow stricken from the sky. “Do what you will with me.”

The next thing he knew he was being pulled forth and taken down to the soft grass below. Guzma fell upon him, kissing him again. Grimsley grasped the younger man’s sleeves in reflex as he arched beneath him. His heart was pounding, his vision blurred with need. Perhaps some of the salazzle’s toxins had gotten transferred to him in the midst of this chaos. Either that or Guzma himself was just that intoxicating.

It didn’t matter either way, anymore, as he felt Guzma’s rough hand wander down his stomach. The younger male curled his fingers about Grimsley’s erection through his pants. Beneath the silken fabric nothing was left to the imagination. The precum near the tip soaked through the thin fabric, hot and wet against his palm.

Grimsley’s hips arched up into the touch, his soft gasp rasping cool against Guzma’s lips.

“Guzma…” he moaned.

Then he was grabbed and pinned onto his stomach with ease, Guzma's strength leaving him dizzy. His pants were yanked down right after. Grimsley gasped, once again shocked by the other man’s roughness. He didn’t resist. Not even when he felt Guzma’s thick cock against his backside; the turgid flesh burning hot and slick as he rubbed it against his entrance.

Grimsley arched back into it, rising as if in heat.

“S-slowly,” he pleaded softly, “Please…”

He wasn’t actually expecting Guzma to listen, but out of necessity or consideration he did. Once the tip had breached and was engulfed in nearly painful tightness it took all the younger man’s willpower to not slam his hips forward. He hissed at the sensation, arching over the smaller male as he braced himself upon the grass and gripped Grimsley’s narrow shoulder.

The older man bit his sleeve at the pain of it, but this wasn’t his first time. He knew what he could handle, and what he was willing to take. Pain just made the experience all the richer.

After an additional offering of spit, Guzma drew back only to push in a little harder. Beneath him Grimsley panted as agony blended so deviously with pleasure. He wanted to make it stop and to shove it deeper at the same time. He settled on gripping the grass and holding still to allow himself time to adjust as Guzma got settled. Despite a generous touch of masochism, it would do no good for either of them if he was to be left limping and bleeding after this.

Inch by inch Guzma sunk deeper and deeper still, leaving Grimsley wondering just how _big_ this guy was. He hadn’t gotten the chance to see before being so forcefully mounted. It seemed like ages before Guzma’s hips met his own, leaving him stretched, smarting, and so incredibly full.

He felt the cock inside him twitch and let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He grabbed hold of the grass beneath him before pushing back into it. The pain was abating already, leaving only a nice burn to underline the pleasure.

As if prompted Guzma began to move. He humped shallowly at first, fighting against the exquisite tightness. It was almost painful for him as well, but not to the point that it made him any less hard. The pheromones wouldn’t _let_ that happen. There was no denying it and no fighting it. Just like there was no fighting the orgasm already rising within him. He gasped, fingers digging into the smaller male’s shoulder as he started to move at a steady, harder rhythm.

Grimsley was meeting Guzma’s thrusts, falling back into him with every movement. Each push grated against his sweet spot. He knew that he could come untouched if that kept up. His legs were visibly shaking as a testament to that. Goosebumps covered every inch of skin that wasn’t covered. The feeling was like nothing else in the world. He couldn’t even stop his own desperate vocalizations.

Without warning Guzma wrapped his arms about him, pulling him nearly upright against himself before he started thrusting quickly up into his yielding body. Each slam of those powerful hips brought Grimsley closer to his peak. He was taken off guard so bad that he actually cried out loudly. In response, Guzma covered his mouth with his free hand as he fucked him.

Between his thighs Grimsley’s cock pulsed hard, leaping up from the hem of his pants where it had been trapped. Ropes of cum shot across the fine fabric and hit his chest, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t see straight and was shaking, utterly taken by the power of it. Never before had anyone made him come that fast or with such intensity.

His legs shook as Guzma continued to pound him. The younger man's thighs must have been stronger than a mudsdale’s for him to be able to maintain this pace and position, he thought in awe. Guzma milked his prostate for everything it had as he sought his own release.

Seconds later Guzma stilled, gasping against the nape of his neck and cursing. His voice was choked as he grasped Grimsley tight. Every pulse of his orgasm was felt within the smaller man, the powerful jerks prompting sympathetic twitches from his own spent cock. The feeling of Guzma’s hot breath upon the nape of his neck had him closing his eyes as if to savor this moment.

“Fuck…” Guzma slurred, _“Fuck_ that’s good…”

“Mmmh… yes it was.” Grimsley panted as soon as he was able, suppressing a little chuckle.

If he’d known a night with Guzma would be this exciting, he’d have asked him to be his partner a long time ago.

With Guzma panting against his shoulder, Grimsley couldn’t help but notice that his dick remained hard as ever within his ass. He bit his lip and tensed, pressing down on it. Guzma's breath hitched and instantly he bucked, his grasp becoming harder again. Possessive, almost. He thrusted a couple more times, his breathing becoming a touch desperate.

Even if it hurt, Grimsley didn't care; it was sexy making the younger man lose control. Or at least it was right up until the moment Guzma pinned him down and began fucking him again in earnest. Thankfully there was a generous load of cum to make things smoother this time, but it still stung. Grimsley had the breath knocked from him over and over again, unable to even protest. The younger man was so rough, his strength was on a whole other level. Grimsley gripped the grass so hard it tore between his fingers.

 _“Guzma…!”_ he managed, tears in his eyes and his voice barely rising above a whisper.

The constant assault on his prostate had him throbbing, his body responding despite the pain.

“Ah…! Guzma! _Please…!”_ he wheezed, utterly helpless beneath him. He didn’t know whether he wanted to scream ‘stop’ or ‘slow down’.

Then, at last it ended with a few final erratic thrusts. Guzma came again. He throbbed violently, but this time not much became of it. Not that Grimsley particularly noticed. By now he was aching everywhere, both his ass and his dick which had become painfully erect again.

Before Guzma could lose himself again he carefully withdrew, wincing when the head of his cock popped free. Grimsley felt a hot trickle roll down into the grass below.

He stayed like that as he caught his breath, shifting nearly onto his back to gaze down at Guzma. The younger man looked exhausted and flustered. He was flushed and panting, his cock still hard and twitching in the open air.

Now that Grimsley was able to lay eyes on it he couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at having been able to take such a monster. He shifted, wincing as he moved to face the younger male a bit better. His own sore cock was stiff, lying heavy and hot upon his navel.

 Guzma’s attention drifted down to it, before he once again met the other man’s gaze.

“It… I can’t stop…” Guzma told him before pouncing upon the other male once more. “Fuck I … _I need this…”_

Grimsley looked frightened for a moment, but thankfully this time Guzma was content to merely hold him and rut against him without penetration. He was panting hard, hyperventilating as their cocks ground together in a vicious dance of pleasure and agony.

Guzma kept at it until shivering yet again in ecstasy, breathing hot against the side of Grimsley’s neck. Grimsley arched his hips up to meet him despite his exhaustion and despite the pain, the need for release taking precedence over all else. Again it started over, this time Guzma’s movements languid as he rolled his hips against the smaller man’s. In this manner Grimsley found himself brought to a second climax, this one shorter and far gentler. The instant the pleasure abated, however, all he could feel was pain. His nether regions throbbed, the agony confusing his body and making him twitch.

He lightly gripped Guzma’s shoulder, pushing at him as he rolled beneath him.

“You have to stop, _resist.”_ Grimsley bade him gently, “We need to remove the toxins before we both can no longer _walk.”_

After a couple seconds longer to catch his breath, Guzma saw reason and backed off. He shook as he got to his feet, using a nearby tree for support. Since he was still rock hard all he could do was adjust, hiding it beneath the waistband of his boxers. The fabric was rough and merciless against his abused flesh.

Thankfully, Grimsley’s kimono hid nearly all evidence of what happened once he got it on properly. Still he limped, having to walk slow as they made their way out of the woods.

          As late as it was, there was no one at the bathrooms or the shower stalls. Together they did their best to cleanse themselves of the salazzle’s toxins as well as the evidence of what happened tonight.

The scent upon Guzma’s clothes wasn’t so strong as to send him into a frenzy again, thankfully, though he was still careful as he put them back on. He felt much more sober now, but the effects were lingering annoyingly in the back of his mind.

“I do hope this whole incident doesn’t mean our partnership is over…”

Grimsley broke the silence. He was clad in nothing but his pants as he toweled off his hair. Guzma wondered if it was the drug in his system still making him stare, his predatory instinct prickling. He caught Grimsley’s gaze with a cant of his head, more surprised that the other man wanted their temporary alliance to continue even after what he’d done to him.

“Not unless you want it to be.” Guzma responded.

This got a smirk out of the older man. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah. Same time.” Guzma spoke so casually it was as if nothing had even happened between them.

He exited the showers alone, hands in his pockets and head down. Pensive as always, this time for a whole slew of other reasons. Hopefully Hala wouldn’t ask any questions. The man could read him like a fucking book; there’s no doubt he’d know _something_ happened. Maybe he could just lie and say he wasn’t happy with his performance tonight.

It wasn’t like it was a _total_ lie, anyway…

 

 


End file.
